kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130325201515
Inside their secret room, the Chipmunks were very busy---playing a game of cards. After all, as Alvin often said, even animals needed time to relax every once in a while. Alvin, Theodore, and Brittany were sitting at a round table with cards in their hands. In front of them was a pile of pegs they had been using to bet along with Theodore's prized dog. Simon was the only chipmunk not partaking in the game. He was too busy working on one of his many plans---or so he had told Alvin when Alvin had asked him to play. At the moment, the tall chipmunk was hunched over his workstation on the opposite side of the room from where the others were playing cards. The room was full of sophisticated equipment and training devices to keep the force on top of its game. If any of the humans walking through the forest ever found out about the room, it would be disastrous. Luckily, that hadn't happened. Well, it ALMOST had once, but that was a whole different story. For the time being, the Chipmunks were safe in their underground hideout. Suddenly, Simon stood up straight. Then he threw his hands in the air and spun around to face the others. I've done it! he shouted triumphantly. Alvin, Theodore, and Brittany looked up from their cards. What was Simon talking about this time? The tall chipmunk was always coming up with new plans or creating devices. It wasn't unusual for him to cry out things like I've done it! or This is the one! But more often than not, the inventions didn't work---or at least not the way they were supposed to. Simon went on. I've just designed a pocket hyperbolic quantum accelerator that will save civilization! He gave the others a huge grin and puffed out his chest proudly. Well, Alvin said after a moment, that earns a big atta boy. He figured it was good to support his number one scientific team member---even if things didn't always work out. Just as Alvin was going to add another line of praise, Simon put his hands on his hips. Uh-oh. This wasn't good. Neither was the serious look he gave them. There is, however, he went on grimly, a fifty percent chance that the pocket hyperbolic quantum accelerator could actually DESTROY civilization. I see one major problem with your invention, Alvin said to Simon. We don't have pockets. To prove Alvin's point, Brittany attempted to put her hands in her pockets. But as he had said, there was nowhere to put them. Next to her, Theodore was thinking there was a problem with the invention, too. But it had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't stuff his hands into any pockets. Even though beside him, Brittany was still trying awfully hard to find a way. No, Theodore saw a slightly different issue. Couldn't the fifty percent chance of worldwide destruction be a problem, too? he said. Alvin raised an eyebrow. Theodore had a point. Maybe it would be better if the device was destroyed. Brittany, he said, turning to the female expert of the group, what do you think? The chipmunk nodded. She agreed. The device should be destroyed. Quickly, she made her way over to Simon's workstation, and letting out a loud HORK, she coughed up a hammer. Then she lifted it up. SLAM! She smashed the device flat. When she was done doing that, she picked up the flattened object and raced over to the room's boiler. Before Simon could utter a squeak of protest, Brittany opened the boiler doors and threw the broken device into the flames. She slammed the door shut and waited. When she thought it was ready, she opened the doors back up. The device was now nothing more than a pile of ashes. Coughing up a cup, she poured the ashes into it. Then, as the other Chipmunks watched, she rushed over to Simon. Stopping in front of the tall chipmunk, Brittany tilted the cup and the poured the ashes out. There was a moment of silence. Finally, Simon spoke. Yeah, he said dryly. That was my new calculator. OOPS! Brittany, Alvin said, looking at his female expert. Destroy the right device this time. Maybe destroy them all, just to be sure. The chipmunk nodded and saluted her leader. Turning, she started to make her way back to Simon's workstation. Wait! Simon said, stopping Brittany. There is no device to destroy. I haven't built it yet. The others looked confused. Then what had he just been talking about? Simon went on. It's just a plan, he explained. A very BIG plan. From behind his back, Simon pulled down a screen and revealed a large and intricate drawing. There were lines and random letters and shapes all over it. Alvin and Theodore tilted their heads. They squinted their eyes. Nothing. They couldn't make out anything in front of them. Oh! That's different, Alvin finally said. Plans aren't dangerous. Standing next to him, Brittany slumped down. She was disappointed. She'd been looking forward to destroying some more things. Unless..., Alvin said, causing Brittany to perk up. They fall into the wrong hands! That was just what Brittany had hoped to hear! She began moving closer to Simon, ready to take the plans and dispose of them. Simon jerked back. No! he shouted. I've wasted the best years of my lonely, lonely life on these plans. I won't let you destroy them! Then, to prove just how much the plans meant to him, Simon leaned over and gave them a big, fat kiss. If Brittany was going to destroy those plans, it looked like she'd have to get by Simon first. And that wasn't going to be easy.